


Golden Days.

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Alpha Beverly Marsh, Alpha Bill Denbrough, Alpha Mike Hanlon, Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Ben Hanscom, Beta Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Knotting, Listen to me carefully, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Rutting, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, richie always tops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: For Eddie Kaspbrak, The idea of presenting seemed to haunt him, Even in his dreams. Sure! It would be great if he presented as an alpha, And everyone he knew would see him as a strong independent man. However- Anyone who knew Eddie Kaspbrak knew that was most likely to never be the case.People looked down at the 4’11 boy and thought ‘He’s already a fag, He’ll be an omega too.’-And of course Eddie can't actually argue with them, Yes- He’s gay, Very, Very gay, But he doesn’t have to be an omega! He could totally be a beta! And that would be perfectly fine. Sure! He can’t have his own babies but at least he won't be part of the one percent of male omegas in the world.-But Eddie, He knows- He really fucking knows, In his bones that he’s going to present as an omega tomorrow. Eddie’s not exactly sure when the dreams started, When his moods started changing and he started longing for comfort and strong arms around him- But they developed slowly and haven’t seemed to go away.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 40
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellur! I decided to pop this out because of my inifinite writers block and boredom!

For Eddie Kaspbrak, The idea of presenting seemed to haunt him, Even in his dreams. Sure! It would be great if he presented as an alpha, And everyone he knew would see him as a strong independent man. However- Anyone who knew Eddie Kaspbrak knew that was most likely to never be the case.

People looked down at the 4’11 boy and thought ‘He’s already a fag, He’ll be an omega too.’ 

-And of course Eddie can't actually argue with them, Yes- He’s gay, Very, Very gay, But he doesn’t have to be an omega! He could totally be a beta! And that would be perfectly fine. Sure! He can’t have his own babies but at least he won't be part of the one percent of male omegas in the world.

-But Eddie, He knows- He really fucking knows, In his bones that he’s going to present as an omega tomorrow. Eddie’s not exactly sure when the dreams started, When his moods started changing and he started longing for comfort and strong arms around him- But they developed slowly and haven’t seemed to go away.

He knows the tell tale signs of an omega presenting on their fifteenth birthday, He knows He’ll most likely break out into a fever, He knows he’ll be in gut wrenching pain- Literally, Because his insides are actually fucking rearranging themselves- And not in the fun way!

Eddie is fully aware that if he does present as an omega, it's going to be terribly painful- He’s been told by some people, That when you present as an omega it's not always like a heat. Yeah, You produce slick, But you’re in so much pain with how your body is changing you can't even focus on wanting a knot.

He’s been told that shifting after you’re fully presented is also supposed to be one of the most painful experiences of his life.

-And for fuck sake, He is going to be so embarrassed! Imagine ; All you’re friends are alphas except two betas, You’re the last one to present, And you- The most likely to present as an omega will be surrounded by huge ass wolves, And you are the one to look tiny out of all of them.

That thought makes Eddie huff out a tiny laugh, He supposes it's not much different than usual. Like it's been stated before, He’s 4’11 and his best friend is 6’11- That bitch has to be so fucking tall! Why!?

Eddie’s point is, As he lays down in bed, He can’t help thinking how horribly embarrassing tomorrow is going to be- It's going to be horrific and he’s already mortified.

  
  
  


-He wakes up at precisely four thirty in the morning, His guts are twisting inside his own body- And he already can’t formulate words, He's in so much pain he can’t even think about why his own body is betraying him.

Eddie doesn’t recognize his own voice as he screams- And he doesn’t exactly register he’s screaming until his mother comes racing into his room in a horrendous attempt to care for him in his most fragile of moments. Usually Eddie would protest against his name and the word fragile in the same sentence, But at this moment he couldn’t even fucking care, Because he knows hes in a vulnerable position.

His mother’s scent is overwhelming in the worst of ways- Eddie’s seen the ways his mother has looked at him over the years, And Eddie had been terrified of presenting of an omega his whole life- Absolutely mortified at the thought of being seen as ‘weak’- Or in his mother’s eyes, More weak than he’s ever been.

He does register when his mother attempts to touch him.

At first, Eddie was praying to the gods that his mother wouldn’t try anything and she’d just attempt to be a mother for one fucking second of his life. Alas Eddie was wrong, Sonia- His mother- Has a habit of trying to touch him in places she really, really, Shouldn’t.

Sometimes Eddie feels guilty for avoiding her and locking his door to keep her away- After all she was his mother- But now Eddie also knows its the whisper of the omega inside him, Whimpering and telling him to submit to his home’s alpha.

He doesn’t actually know how he does it, He has no idea how he pushes her off of him, Or even how he runs into the hallway and makes quick work of dialing his best friends landline number and locking himself in the bathroom- But he thanks all the gods in the world that he was able to pull that off.

The fear in his body, Of feeling so absolutely vulnerable, Mixed with his mother, And that fact that his own body was turning on him was becoming way too much- He landed on his knees, The smell of slick mixed with bleach from the tiles making him feel absolutely ill.

Calling his best friend? Eddie’s not exactly sure he even remembers dialing the number, But as his shaky hand places the receiver to his ear and he listens until the ringing ends and he hears Richie on the other end- He feels just the slightest bit of relief.

“-Eds’..I love you, I do, But its four in the fucking morning.”

He hears the sharp intake of breath on Richie’s end as his best registers the sobbing on the other end.

“R-Richiee..” The pause in his sentence was due to the sobs wracking his body and then the squeak he makes as his mother’s bloated hands bang against the bathroom door.

“I presented, I presented! I’m- Im- Fucking freaking out, She tried to use me, She tried to touch me!” 

Not long after he spit the sentence out did Eddie hear Richie’s growl on the other end of the line. Eddie knows now, Why he insists on calling his best friend for everything- Richie had presented as an alpha a few months ago, In october. Everyone was making fun of it on his birthday, But once Richie started to show basic signs of an alpha..Almost everyone backed off. 

Everyone except Eddie of course, Why the fuck would he? Richie and Eddie have been a pair their whole lives, And as Richie filled out with muscle and his little alpha traits started showing, Well not much changed. It had dawned on Eddie a couple weeks later, That Richie had always been this way, Always protecting Eddie and fighting for him- For years Eddie had taken offense to Richie’s protective nature, But As the years passed, It made Eddie feel a little less offended and a little more protected..A little more secure.

So yeah, Eddie knows he called Richie for that only reason- And Eddie knows Alphas aren’t supposed to be around a newly presented omega for a few days, But Eddie needed him, Not because he was an alpha- Or well, Solely because he was an alpha, But because he was Richie, He was his Richie.

In Eddie’s own mind, It was as if Richie was the only person on earth in that moment, The only person he could go to if he was scared or in trouble.

“Eddie. You need to get out of there, Where the fuck are you?” 

Richie’s voice had dropped a few octaves, And it would have gone unnoticed if Eddie’s emotions weren’t so heightened.

“I-Im in the bathroom, And you can hear her banging the door..I can’t get out!”

Eddie knew he sounded desperate, But He also knew his mother was fucking crazy, And at this moment he had no options of how to get out of his bathroom without getting mauled by his own mother.

He heard the shaky breath on the other end, “I’m comin’ to get you.”

“I-Its a bad idea, Richie.”

“Screw it.”

  
  


Eddie hid in the bathroom for gods knows how long, And the entire time he’s listening to his mother banging on his door, He can’t help but think about how much of a bad idea it is for Richie to come for him- In a lack of better words ‘Save him’.

Eddie doesn’t need to be saved.

-Well, Except maybe this one time can be an exception, Because Eddie can hardly stand up, And his mother overpowers him by a good two hundred pounds. 

He knows, He really does, That having Richie come get him is an extremely bad, And dangerous idea- But what the fuck is he supposed to do? Richie is the only person in the world that makes him feel safe.

Their biggest problem at this moment is that Richie’s alpha instincts might just over power his best friend instincts and Eddie could end up very hurt- Oh..And knotted.

If it were any other day, any other moment, Eddie might have scrunched his face up at the idea of literally getting railed into tomorrow- But his pain is ebbing little by little, Most likely due to the fear- And his brain is evening out and making room for omega instincts, And the sound of his best friend knotting him- Well, It gets his thoughts racing in a completely different way.

Eddie smells it before he hears it.

The smell of cedarwood and cinnamon- Of course still tinged with cigarettes, But the scent was so fucking strong- It was making Eddie light headed, To the point where he wasn’t sure how much longer he could actually stay conscious. 

-But that didn’t matter! Because Richie is here, And Eddie knows he’s going to be okay, If only for a little bit.

_ “You can’t take Eddie! You have no power over him!”  _

There's a pause, And Eddie is sure he hears some sort of muffled angry words before his mother starts screaming- And he knows that’s Richie and he’s trying to be as rational as possible- So nobody gets hurt.

So he doesn’t get hurt.

-It does dawn on Eddie in that moment, That his mother is right- She does own him, She’s his household alpha, He’s now an omega, He doesn’t have rights.

-And fuck if that isn’t terrifying.

So, His mother has all the power over him.

His best friend is here to save him.

His best friend is an alpha.

What else could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie also knows, Part of the reason his mother had been less touchy was due to the stench of alpha all over him, Nearly every day. Almost all of the losers had presented as alphas and Eddie had never felt more protected than when Richie had presented as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So its been forever, But im posting, So thats great..
> 
> Go check out my "Richie is the devil" fic, If you feel like it!
> 
> Love, Kellie

When Eddie had been thinking about presenting, He had barely taken his mother into account. As of late, She had mostly been background noise when it came to his life. He’d come home from school, Or the barrens and his mother would nag him about the dirt on his sneakers and the germs that the ‘Dirty Tozier boy’ must be giving him, For he was being far too ‘disrespectful.’

Eddie also knows, Part of the reason his mother had been less touchy was due to the stench of alpha all over him, Nearly every day. Almost all of the losers had presented as alphas and Eddie had never felt more protected than when Richie had presented as one.

He remembers so clearly how Richie had shown up at his door, Nearly breaking it down from the force of his knocks and His mother had answered the door. Richie’s scent had been overwhelming, It reeked of rut and cedar wood- Eddie wanted nothing more than to curl up into his arms.

Of course they all knew that Richie shouldn’t be there- Omega or not he would’ve at least attempted to knot Eddie once- And even in those moments, in the back of his mind..Eddie wanted nothing else but for that to happen.

Being drawn to Richie isn’t anything new, And yes- Richie’s his best friend and Eddie doesn’t want to make it weird, But they’re basically cuddling every minute of the day- Not to mention the overwhelming protectiveness that he already has over him.

-And Eddie’s not saying he’s possessive, But there's definitely something going on when another boy from school goes up to Eddie to talk, And Richie’s standing behind him, A low growl rumbling in his throat.

That's usually the time when Eddie has to rush the other student off, If only to soothe Richie’s ego. Not that it's fragile.. But Eddie knows that they have a soft spot for one another-And neither of them are exactly shy or embarrassed about it.

  
  
  


The spaces between “Richie and Eddie” haden’t been there for years, And now Eddie definitely knows why he called Richie during his presenting. There was something about Richie holding him, Shielding him with his body as he’s being carried to the truck- He feels so warm, Not only is his whole body on fire- But in this moment, He feels the slightest feeling of relief.

“Eds, You gotta stay awake, Okay?” 

Eddie’s not deaf, He hears the small shift in his voice, The deep and almost commanding rumble of his words- Eddie’s also not scared of it- It brings some sort of control into his mind- Telling him what to do- Letting him know he’s okay and he will continue to be okay.

He knows there are still tears gliding down his cheeks every other second, And he knows if he talks his voice is going to come out as one big warble. 

There's a little voice in the back of his head that's telling him that Richie taking care of him shouldn’t be this easy. That he definitely shouldn’t be cozying up to him while he's presenting. If only to save his own dignity.

-But theres also this voice inside his head that is telling the other one to shut the fuck up- Because this is Richie, Its his bestfriend- And fuck, Even if Richie took him right here and made the pain go away..Eddie’s pretty sure he wouldn’t mind- Correction, Neither of them would mind.

Eddie doesn’t know for sure, But he has this big, Absolute hope, That his best friend shares the same feelings for him. That Richie would drop anyone to be with him- Of course it does dawn on him that Richie already has.

Richie places him on a fuck ton of blankets in the passenger seat and clicks in Eddie’s seat belt before he could protest that he can totally do it himself. Can he?- No, He can’t. He’s in too much fucking pain to think about moving his arms.

It dawns on Eddie in that moment, That Richie is doing something only a mate would do. Eddie isn’t saying that Bill or really any of the other losers wouldn’t come to save him..But they would never do it with as much care and ferocity that Richie Tozier does. That boy has something about him that Eddie can never place- Something that fills his heart and makes it leap all at the same time.

Eddie opens his mouth, Once, Twice, Before spitting out his own words- Almost in a cry- “Rich, I just want to sleep- Just let me sleep- It hurts.”

-And he knows that last two words sounded so weak and vulnerable, But at this one moment, Eddie can’t seem to care- He’s slipping back into a space that he had barely ever visited before- But now, Eddie’s whole mind feels like static- Or like floating on a fluffy cloud and letting himself drop into that softness. He knows it's mostly to escape that excruciating pain- But he couldn’t be more grateful for the softness in his brain.

  
  


Eddie isn't exactly sure how he got into Richie’s room, He barely remembers being in the car- Let alone entering the Tozier residence, But here he is. The bed is soft, Cozy and warm- Eddie knows that the warmth is from Richie, Who had been sleeping there merely a few minutes ago.

-And fuck, His scent is overwhelming, And while Eddie is more than comfortable and grateful that Richie brought him into a safe space..This room is way too fucking big and its freaking him out. 

He isn’t exactly sure what he needs to do, But by the time his brain gets along with the program and is telling him that he needs to nest..Richie already has a fuck ton of blankets in front of him, And is holding them out to Eddie- Not making any movements in the slightest, And Eddie can tell that its finally dawning on Richie what he has done.

In more ways than one, Richie Tozier is absolutely fucked.

This boy, He brought his omega best friend, In heat, To his bedroom- In his home filled with two alpha scents. Not only that, But they both know that Eddie’s heat could send Richie into an early rut- And that's just terrifying. 

Eddie has never been near Richie when he’s in rut- And fuck he has tried. He has banged on doors, and called and cried- He’s done so many things just to get in there with his best friend. Now of course, Eddie knows a lot of that was his biology gearing him up for presentation, But at the same time, When Richie would call, Out of his mind- Begging for Eddie to come over..Eddie wanted nothing more than to get over there and comfort his best friend.

Grabbing the blankets with shaky hands, Eddie did the best he could to make the room as small and comfortable as he could. He grabbed all the pushpins he could, Pinning sheets and blankets to the walls, Tying most of them on top of each other, To create a fort of sorts to hide his nest.

He’s shockingly good at creating a nest, And it shouldn’t surprise Eddie, But he’s running on straight instincts and his brain is frantic with the need to feel safe and calm. At any other time, Eddie would be questioning how the fuck he even put it together in ten minutes- But he can’t seem to care as he grabs Richie’s wrist and drags him under the fort and into his soft nest on the floor.

“Eds, I really shouldn’t be in here.” As Richie speaks, His voice is unbelievably strained, And it sets off so many emotions in Eddie’s head, He’s surprised he hasn’t jumped his best friend yet.

“You gotta stay Rich, Please.”

  
  
  


-And Eddie knows, He definitely knows that its the soft ‘please’ that gets Richie to sit and stay like a good puppy. He knows that its one of the most basic and primal things an alpha genuinely reacts to. Their little omega begging for their attention- For them..Well its something they just can’t possibly ignore, And Eddie would normally find it amusing that Richie looks as if his brain has all but stopped functioning.

However, In this moment, Eddie needs Richie in all ways possible, And he’s surprised his desperation hasn’t been made clear enough to the alpha in front of him.

It takes something pulled from the depths of the ocean that is his mind to really get Richie to start functioning again.

“C’mon Alpha, You can breed me like you want to.”

Fuck.

Eddie has absolutely no idea where those words came from, But that sentence is now the only words he lives by. The omega swears to the gods that he’ll be good for Richie, That he’ll make good pups and treat them well, Just if Richie can finally fucking knot him and for the pain to go away.

The growl seems to be the only sound in the room, Other then Eddie’s little keening whines, “Eddie, You’re not fucking thinking..You need to breathe, And maybe take a nap.”

He watches as Richie looks around the dark nest and his curiosity only grows as Richie begins to smile and grabs a long crochet blanket- That was estranged with the rest of the nest.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, Richie.” 

That was one weak warning, And Richie recognizes that as he wraps Eddie in his arms and swaddles him inside the blanket like a newborn pup.

_ Yes, Because thats how Richie Tozier deals with a needy omega- Swaddling them. _

  
  



End file.
